


I Love You Too

by randomnesslover



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnesslover/pseuds/randomnesslover
Summary: Just a sweet and short one-shot fic based on the show Madam Secretary.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So, this is my first fanfic. Real nervous but oh well xD. Hope you like it!

He looked across the room. There she was. Standing there at her height of 5’8’’, smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. How the hell did he get so lucky? He kept staring at her, hoping that she would turn and see him staring, then do her cute little head nod letting him know that she wanted to leave. She did eventually turn her head, but she didn’t nod. She just smirked. He excused himself from the conversation he had long been ignoring and sauntered over to her. 

“Hey you,” he said while dropping a light kiss on her cheek.

“Hi babe,” she replied. 

He snaked his arm around the small of her back and she leaned into him slightly. He listened to the conversation she was having with the group of people around her, but eventually became bored once more and whispered in her ear, “You wanna dance?” She looked up at him, gave him a wink, and excused them from the group. The walked over to the dance floor. She slid her arm around his neck and connected her other hand with his while he kept his arm on her back. They began to dance slowly to the song playing. He wasn’t quite sure what song it was, but he could tell that he liked it. She laid her head on his chest slightly and just listened to the song while he leads them. 

When the song was over, they clapped and he leaned down once more to whisper in her ear. 

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked.

“Love to,” she said while smiling. 

They said their goodbyes and left to get in the motorcade that she was required to be in. He did enjoy that part of her job. With the two of them being passengers and not driving, they had time to just relax in the back of the SUV. They eventually reached their Georgetown home, thanked the driver, went inside, and discarded their coats and her scarf. They made their way up to their room, but not before checking to make sure the kids were in bed. 

They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down on his chest while he put his arm around her shoulders. He planted a kiss on her forehead and lovingly said, “I love you Elizabeth. I’m not saying that to get out of trouble or anything,” she chuckled after hearing that, “I’m just saying it because I love you.”

“I love you too, Henry. I know being married to me hasn’t always been easy, but I think that just makes me love you more, for, you know, sticking through everything with me. So yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think! Also, if you have any ideas for more fics drop them in the comments for me. <3


End file.
